


Elements: Light

by VisceralComa



Series: Elements [6]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: The light brought painful memories that could only be soothed by one.





	Elements: Light

Constantin stared out the window, chewing his bottom lip as the storm clouds rolled in. On the sea voyage here they had encountered exactly one storm and Captain Vasco managed to avoid it. But here in Tir Fradi, there was no avoiding it. The storm would come and with it…lightning.

“Has there been any word?” He asked Sir De Courcillon.

“No word yet, Constantin.” Was his only response.

Constantin sighed. He paced through the room but when the first thunder rolled, he blanched. “I’m retiring for the day.” He waited for no response and quickly left to his room. Each step was followed by more and more thunderous roars.

And when he crossed into his room, lightning flashed.

He was taught that the light was good. That the luminous was a welcoming sight but this brought him only fear and bitter memories of his father locking him out of the palace. “Cousin…” he whimpered as he sunk to his knees with his blanket wrapped around him. His cousin was supposed to be here!

Lightning struck again and thunder louder than before followed. Constantin whimpered ever more and curled into a ball, hiding from the flashes and sounds.

When he was younger, he’d found his way into the palace attic. Dusty, dirty and filled with spiders. Heavy Footsteps sounded between each thunderous roar. Until finally-

“Constantin?” De Sardet pulled his blanket back.

“Cousin!” He cried and threw himself into their arms.

“I’ve got you.”


End file.
